


Matters of Faith (The Ouroboros Bridge) [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noble Ivanova was known as the Strong, for she was strong in heart and in mind, in body and in faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of Faith (The Ouroboros Bridge) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matters of Faith (The Ouroboros Bridge)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/matters-of-faith-ouroboros-bridge) | 9.9 MB | 17:21


End file.
